


reunions and new acquaintances

by LouRandom



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Reunions, Goes as well as you'd expect, Humor, M/M, Romance, Soren and Claudia meet Aaravos, Viren is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouRandom/pseuds/LouRandom
Summary: Soren and Claudia meet their Dad's new sparkly boyfriend. As Viren  predicted, it doesn't go as smoothly as he hoped





	reunions and new acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> a lil fic for a tumblr prompt and yayyyy I've finally posted something for TDP!
> 
> special thanks to [Leaf](https://twitter.com/littleleafbun)  
> for helping me edit this :3
> 
> enjoy!

Deciding to escape his prison—and helping Aaravos break through his—weren’t difficult choices for Viren to make, especially as the elf had strongly insinuated he knew of a way to get rid of dark magic entirely, as a means to a potential means to end the all-out war. Aaravos proposed to flee the castle and head to Xadia, where he claimed to feel the source of dark magic reside.

There is always a lilt to Aaravos’ tone, tangible secrets veiling him as he smiles. Viren’s paranoid, crudely rational side keeps telling him that Aaravos is still far from an entity he should trust, yet its emotional counterpart yields to Aaravos’ charm, the literal miracles he did to improve Viren’s time of imprisonment—and his help in finding a way for Viren to escape. The elf shared ancient secrets of primal magic with Viren, the most compelling being the fact that humans can, indeed, use it. Viren did, going through yet another intricate and painful rite to drag Aaravos from whatever plain of existence he was held in and escaping his own nightmare of a cell. He _does_ get to experience a different kind of nightmare when they meet with Claudia and Soren, tasked by Viren to wait for them near a small lush forest right on the Katolian border.

Viren is, of course, overjoyed to see his children again, both alive and relatively well; Soren’s slight limp weighs heavily on Viren’s conscience, and he makes a note to pester Aaravos for the strongest ocean magic spells for healing that he knows. He dreads the moment he has to introduce his new traveling companion, however; knowing his kids, it might not go the smoothest way possible.

 “And this is Aaravos,” Viren says once he, Claudia and Soren break apart from a long overdue family embrace and stare curiously at the elf in question. “A Startouch elf that I—I happened to meet.”

“At your service,” Aaravos nods to the siblings, ever present smile playing on his lips.

“Oooooh,” Claudia croons, taking in Aaravos’ appearance properly, “you look _so beautiful_!”

She rushes to Aaravos’ side with a look of profound fascination and attempts to discern the various constellations imprinted on his arms and neck and chest. Soren takes a couple of slow steps closer to the elf, frowning and scrutinizing Aaravos’ chest with a hand on his chin.  

“Is that… glitter?” Soren asks, eyebrows raised in a question, and both Claudia and Aaravos train him with exasperated glares.  

“Ugh, Soren, don’t be an idiot,” Claudia says. “These must be illusions! Or are these freckles? They are freckles! Oh, my gods, magical sparkly star freckles—how do they appear?”

 “How did the first stars appear in the universe?”

Claudia’s eyes become almost perfectly round as she says, “I don’t know.”

Aaravos grins.

“Then let it remain a mystery.”

Claudia is, of course, unsatisfied with such an answer, and Viren can’t help but chuckle as his daughter proceeds to bombard Aaravos with Claudia’s Master List of a Thousand and One Questions. Soren looks unimpressed.

“They _look_ like glitter,” Soren persists, crossing his arms defensively.

Aaravos trains him with another glare, mouth drawn in an irritated pout.

“These are reflections of stars and galaxies, distant worlds far away in the dark depths of the endless cosmos—”

“Oh, is _this_ how you got Dad to fall for you?” Claudia asks suddenly, nudging her elbow into his side. “Talks of distant stars and galaxies?”

As Viren freezes, Aaravos tilts his head to look at her with a bemused smile, and Soren has to take a moment to grasp the meaning of Claudia’s words.

“Wait, hey, what do you mean fall for—”

“Yes, what do you mean by that, _dearest_ daughter?” Viren asks, pointedly avoiding Aaravos’ amused gaze, now trained on him.

“Oh, I _saw_ you two holding hands when I astral projected into the dungeons,” Claudia says, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively. “Come on, Dad, I’m not blind.”

“Huh. So, are you two, like, dating?” Soren asks, giving Aaravos yet another critical once-over.

“One could say that,” Aaravos says.

“No, one could not!” Viren says, and everyone stares at him. “I mean—well—no!”

“Aw, Dad’s in denial. But don’t worry,” Claudia says to Aaravos, “he’ll get over his shyness soon enough.”

“Oh, I’m sure.”

“I am not _shy_ ,” Viren protests.

“I’m well aware of that,” Aaravos says, smug as ever, and a blush creeps slowly up Viren’s neck as he splutters.

“So this means,” Soren continues, “you’re gonna be our dad too at some point?”

Viren freezes. Claudia gasps. Aaravos lets out a chuckle.

“Your father may be averse to the idea now.” He casts a glance at Viren, thoroughly enjoying the teasing. “But I am sure he’ll come around.”

“Oh, no,” Viren manages, face colored a deep red, just as Claudia says, “I am going to plan the _perfect_ wedding!”

Her eyes twinkle with newly found excitement as she prattles on about a star themed ceremony, in the open air, with Viren finally dressed in an open-collared suit. Aaravos, the traitor, shakes with laughter, and Viren wills in vain to be sucked into the deepest shades of hell right this moment.

Soren turns to his father.

“Okay, this is an important one. Does glitter stick to you when you touch each other?”

“Soren,” Viren hisses, hand gripping his staff so hard his knuckles have turned white, “I’m disowning you.”

“’S okay,” Soren quips back with a grin, pointing his thumb at Aaravos, “I’ve got a spare dad now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> i'm screaming about TDP (mainly Viravos) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lou_Random) and [tumblr](https://lou-random.tumblr.com/) (please feel free to send me prompts, holy hell, I need more of this pairing in my life)
> 
> p.s. i promised myself i'd write more Viravos fics than the number of them posted on AO3 at the time i put up my first work for this pairing so... at least 28 more to go x)


End file.
